Stay With Me
by Merlana
Summary: Song Fic....Stay With Me by Ricky Martin....JackElizabeth...one shot.....R


A/N: This idea just walked into my head as I was listening to my Ricky Martin CD one night. I'm not usually big on the Jack/Elizabeth thing, but I had to write this down...  
  
Yours,  
  
Merlana~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...nada, nope, zilch, zero, nothing, rien, niente, big fat goose egg, zip...well you get the picture...the song lyrics are from a Ricky Martin song called Stay With Me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Met you underneath the moon  
  
Night was over much too soon  
  
It's been three years since I last saw her and her face still lingers in my dreams. Her beauty, her innocence, her sun-kissed brown hair.  
  
We shared a kiss till daylight came  
  
And kissed the night goodbye  
  
I'd known what she was trying to do as soon as she taught me that song. Sitting there on that deserted island in the middle of the night, firelight flickering over her face and my rum-soaked mind cooking up delicious fantasies - I couldn't resist.  
  
Holding her close to me was a dream; she was so exquisitely beautiful. None of the whore's in all of Tortuga could have matched her.  
  
When the sun came up that day  
  
We smiled and went our separate ways  
  
The next morning it was as if the night had never happened. She was her stubborn self again and seeing that, I brushed it off as well. But, today that moment of passion still lingers. Her arms around me, and her lips on mine.  
  
But I can't leave the thought of you behind  
  
I've tried so hard to put her out of my head. I have to forget that night. She's married now, with child if I'm not mistaken. I have to wonder though; does she still think of me?  
  
Oh, you stay with me  
  
You stay with me  
  
Oh, in my heart  
  
And on my mind  
  
Oh, like a melody that keeps haunting me  
  
Oh, you stay  
  
I look inside the small cafés  
  
And hope by chance I'll see your face  
  
Traipsing around Tortuga is no occupation for a lady, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find him. I've spent more coin on rum this week then any other time in my life. I've asked everyone on this godforsaken rock, and most say that he's off in Singapore, others say he's searching for some girl. I should just give up; he's looking for someone else. He can't be looking for me, can he?  
  
I hear your voice and realize  
  
It's just the summer wind  
  
I hear a jingling bead or see a red bandanna and my heart skips a beat. Every time I turn, it's never him. I'm spending more and more time in Tortuga, and don't have many excuses left. My husband, bless his heart - doesn't suspect me of anything, yet. Will trusts me, but I have to wonder if he is only pretending not to see.  
  
Something in your eyes that night  
  
Swept away this heart of mine  
  
I had always thought that Will was my one true love, but the chocolate eyes that looked back at me from the tanned face under the red bandanna told me so much. He doesn't just long for freedom, he longs for love. His eyes held so much love for me. I haven't tried the Faithful Bride tonight; he may be there.  
  
Now I just want you in my arms again  
  
A flash of red, some gold teeth and a jingling bell. I hear a voice that tells a saucy bar-wench that he's "Captain , savvy?" My heart pounds. He doesn't look my way. The butterflies in my stomach start turning handsprings. I nurse my half-empty mug of rum and dream of his hands on me again.  
  
Oh, you stay with me  
  
You stay with me  
  
Oh, in my heart  
  
And on my mind  
  
Oh, like a melody that keeps haunting me  
  
Oh, you stay  
  
How was I to know in that one night  
  
My whole life would change  
  
Three years I've waited. I can't wait any longer; I have to see her. Walking into my favorite place - the Faithful Bride, I order two rums. I'm gonna need them both. I've asked around and learned that some wench was asking about me. I ask one of the men at the bar to describe her to me.  
  
"She's a beauty. Long brown hair, gorgeous hands." He goes on to describe her face to me. It's her! It's the woman I've been waiting for, and to find that she's been waiting for me as well wrenches my heart. According to my informant, she haunts this place like a ghost. I ask him to point her out for me, and he motions to a table in the back  
  
From the moment I looked in your eyes  
  
I've never been the same  
  
I swagger over to the table. The woman looks up at me, her eyes light up as she takes me in. My own face betrays nothing as I sit down beside her. Inside, I'm dying to throw her onto the floor and ravish her. Her delicate features are drawn and hollowed, she obviously hasn't been eating. I casually glance at her belly, not pregnant. That's a good sign - I hope.  
  
And if I could have once chance to have that  
  
Moment back again  
  
"Jack." She says, her voice like sweet honey to my ears. She smiles at me and takes a sip of her rum. I do the same.  
  
"Liz." I say, rather drunkenly - I haven't even had any rum yet, and I already feel like I've had three or four. She looks deep into my eyes and I can sense she's searching for something. I take her fine, white hand in mine and kiss her fingertips gently.  
  
I'd never let it end  
  
I'd never let it end  
  
She gasps in surprise at something and leans in close to me. My rum forgotten, I claim her lips with mine. She melts under my kiss, and I can feel my control slipping away.  
  
Parting, we both smile and she brushes a hair off my face.  
  
"You came back for me." She says breathlessly. Her appearance has changed dramatically, she's no longer pale or drawn, in fact she has a healthy glow. It's as if she's been starving for that kiss. Her brown eyes are locked onto mine and I can't look away.  
  
Met you underneath the moon  
  
Night was over much too soon  
  
He comes over to me, I can see that this is his first rum for the night. His hands are shaking as he places the mugs on the table between us. It's really him.  
  
I reach out to him, touching his braided hair. My hands find one single bead. It's a heavy silver one, engraved with two letters. J and E. I look at him and he smiles faintly, a slightly embarrassed expression creeping over his features.  
  
We shared a kiss till daylight came  
  
And kissed the night goodbye  
  
Our first night together, a memory unbidden, rises to the surface of my mind. I can still feel the sand of the beach on my back and the heat of the fire. I can still taste the rum on his lips, and as he kisses now, I can also taste the salty spray of the sea.  
  
When the sun came up that day  
  
We smiled and went our separate ways  
  
I remember the way I brushed him off the next morning. I've always wished that I could go back and change the way I acted. I was a stubborn, headstrong girl. Three years later, at 21, I know my own mind. He's the only one I'll ever love. I don't know how to break this news to Will, but I know that no matter what, I'm staying here with Jack.  
  
But I can't leave the thought of you behind  
  
Every touch of his skin to mine brings back the memory of our one night of passion. He kisses me softly and gently caresses my hair. Breaking the kiss, he suddenly looks apprehensive.  
  
"What about Will?" He asks, tracing my jaw with his callused hands.  
  
"Will who?" I reply, and he smiles, and winks at me. He stands and offers me his arm. I accept it and he leads me through the bar and out the door toward the dunes of white sand under the dock. He lays me down, and we renew our memories until the sun rises the next morning.  
  
Oh, you stay with me  
  
You stay with me  
  
Oh, in my heart  
  
And on my mind  
  
Oh, like a melody that keeps haunting me  
  
Oh, you stay  
  
When the sun comes up, this time we both know the truth. Her and I, together forever. We lie and watch the sun come up, then I take her with me. She comes, and I promise her that I will never leave her again. And she promises me the same thing. Hand in hand, we chase horizon after horizon.  
  
Oh, you stay  
  
You stay  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Fin  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: There you are, read and review....  
  
Yours,  
  
Merlana~ 


End file.
